The invention relates to nanoceramics. Particularly, the invention relates to ceramic structures having porous ceramic fillers.
Ceramic structures with pores having a controlled size distribution are useful in various applications, such as filters for separations, water purification, or removal of heavy metals and biological contaminants. A variety of structures with pores having a controlled size distribution in the nanometer length scale are also used in other applications, such as catalytic hosts and sensor components. Specifically, pores in the nanometer size range are useful for separation processes and reactions involving biologically active molecules.
A filler material provides the characteristic porosity of a ceramic structure. Known filler materials having only a single composition, a single pore size range, and a single pore organization can be controllably produced. However, what is still needed is a ceramic structure with a porous filler material that has at least one of the following: controlled multiple compositions, multiple pore size ranges, or multiple pore organizations. Also still needed is a method of making such a ceramic structure with a porous filler material.